Travail et Amour
by eikichi05
Summary: Quand un nouvel elève veut faire renvoyer Eikichi, que vatil se passer...
1. Chapter 1

Travail et amour...  
Chapitre 1 :Le commencement ...

Dans une salle au fond du couloir était la classe 3 ème 4.Il y'avait un jeune enseignant qui auparavant était  
un voyou.Il s'appelle Eikichi Onizuka.Un jour,il y a eu un nouvel élève qui est venu .Il s'appelait Toshi Tsubasa.  
C'était le fils de la supérieure de l'école.Donc personne ne l'aimait trop.  
Eikichi:Les enfants ,voilà le p'tit nouveau de la classe, Toshi Tsubasa! Il va finir l'année avec nous!  
Salut Toshi!  
Toshi:Bonjour monsieur Onizuka.  
Ekichi( sans bouger de sa chaise ,les pieds sur la table):Dites bonjour à votre nouveau camarade!.

La classe:Bonjour Toshi,et bienvenu dans la 3éme4!

Toute la classe le salua ,sauf Urumi et Kikuchi.

Onizuka (en fumant une cigarette):Pourquoi vous ne dites pas bonjour à Toshi?

Et Urumi répondit : Parce que c'est un sal con de merde!

Onizuka:Ferme ta gueule Urumi,qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

Et Urumi se taisa.Dans son coin Toshi était entrain de rire et il lança un petit sourire moqueur a Urumi et Kikuchi.  
La journée se termina dans un cours de mathematique.Kikuchi et Urumi partirent chez Onizuka .

Kikuchi commança:Onizuka faites attention, Toshi est dangereux! Il rend fou les professeurs!Avant il était dans la   
même classe que nous et il était dans notre bande,mais c'était dans une autre école.  
Onizuka répondit:Mais ce sera facile,je prendrais la même méthode d'enseignement que ma classe!

Urumi s'empressa de lui répondre : Non,surtout pas avec lui!Lui c'est pas son intelligence qui fait rendre fou les  
profs ,c'est sa mère qu'il utilise.Parce c'est la supérieure de la directrice de l'école!  
Kikuchi rajouta :Si vous faites un seul faut pas ,il le dira à sa mère et pour vous c'est le virement assurer.  
Kikuchi fit une pause et reprit:Bon,Urumi et moi devont allez à la maison et il commence a faire tard.

Et il lui tournèrent le dos .  
Onizuka: A demain Kikuchi,aurevoir Urumi.

Kikuchi et Urumi firent en choeur:Au revoir Onizuka.

Avant de tournée pour prendre le carrefour   
Urumi dit :Un conseil Monsieur Onizuka évité d'insulter les élèves et gardé votre calme.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côter.

Le lendemain tout le monde était venu au cours sauf Onizuka qui était absent.

Onizuka n'avait pas trés bien dormit parce-qu'il repensait à ce que Urumi et Kikuchi lui avait dit.Il ouvrit ,enfin ,ses yeux  
pour voir que le temps était dejà passé.Il se réveilla vite ,prit sa douche (nda: pas de détail!)mais n'eu pas le temps  
de prendre son petit déjeuné.  
Il descendit les escaliers et fonça dans sa classe.Il pensa :

«Du calme Eikichi Onizuka ,22ans,célibataire !(Nda :c'est pas ma faute il le dit toujours!)C'est pas ce petit nouveau  
qui va me faire virer de l'ecole!»

Quand il arriva dans sa classe,il vit Fuyutsuki.Etoné ,il lui demanda:  
-«Que faites vous là ,mademoiselle Fuyutsuki?»

Fuyutsuki (avec un sourire );-« A bonjour Monsieur Onizuka,je me suis portée volontaire pour vous remplaçé comme  
vous n'étiez pas là! »  
Fuyutsuki fit une pause et reprit:  
-«Mais je crois que je peux vous laissez comme vous êtes là!»

Onizuka:Oui merci!

Il se retourna vers sa classe:  
Onizuka:Salut tout le monde!

La classe:Bonjour Mr Onizuka!

Il commmença par le cour d'Histoire,mais comme d'habitude personnes ne l'écoutait.Puis il repensa à ce que lui  
avait dit Urumi et Kikuchi.

-«Et si c'était vrai,si c'était vrai à propos qu'il utilises sa mère pour renvoyer les professeurs?  
Oh,la la ,je suis mal là .Et en plus y'a personnes qui m'écoute ici! Bordel!Taisez-vous,taisez-vous!»

-«TAISEZ-VOUS!»

Tout le monde se taisa par étonnement.Non parce que Onizuka leurs avait demandé de se taire ,mais par le ton qu'il avait utilisé et en plus ,jamais, Onizuka n'avait utilisé "Taisez-vous" ,c'était plutôt "Ta gueule".

Onizuka:Et bien voilà ,c'est mieux comme ça non! 

Murai(étonné):Et ben alors Onizuka ,quesqu'il y a aujourd'hui ? D'abord vous arrivez en retard ,et maintenant vous   
nous demandez de nous taire? Non seulement de nous taire ,mais en plus vous nous parlez comme  
les autres profs!

Onizuka (énérvé):Ta gue...,tais-toi Murai!

Toshi ,lui de son côté ,commença à rire et dit:

Toshi:Et bien,et bien ,je ne suis pas deçu d'être venu dans cette classe!Quesqu'on rigole! ...ha,ha,ha...  
Et puis avec votre réputation de voyou ,je m'attendait à mieux!  
Urumi:Ta gueule Toshi !

Toshi :Et bien tu as bien changée ma petite Urumi !C'est sûrement à cause de se voyou!

Onizuka (énérvé ):Personne n'a le droit de me traiter comme ça!  
Alors maintenant tu vas te taire !  
Toshi (avec un grand sourire): Vous Mr Onizuka ,vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça !  
Je dois vous punir pour ça,vous allez le regretter!  
Onizuka (agacé): Ecoute moi bien ,j'ai tout les droits ! Je suis ton professeur! Alors maintenant TU FERME TA GUEULE ESPECE  
D'ENFANT GATTE!

Kikuchi:Non ,Mr Onizuka taisez-vous!

Toshi (vraiment heureux de la tournure des èvennement.) :Vous n'auriez jamais du dire ça ,Mr Onizuka! Vous allez être   
virer!...ha,ha,ha...

Pendant ce temps ,au font de la classe ,Aizawa et sa bande se parlaient:  
Aizawa:Vous voyez je vous l'avais dit .Il ne tiendra même pas une semaine!

1ere fille:Tu es vraiment la meilleur Miyabi!

2ème fille:Oui enfin on aura plus Onizuka dans nos pattes!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : ...Des problème!

Le lendemain ,vers l'après-midi, le cours de gymnastique commença . Toshi ,qui se croyait tout permit,  
séha le cours.

:Mr Fukuroda( quelque peu énérvé!): Quelqu'un a vu Toshi ?

La classe: Non ,monsieur!

Urumi: Ce petit con,il a décidé de faire sa loi!

Mr Fukuroda: Ce n'est pas une réson de l'insulté ,et révise un peu ton vocabulaire !

Mr Kukuroda pensa:  
-«Et voilà que ça recommence !En plus ,on ne peut rien faire pour l'enmpêcher de continuer,  
ou sinon plus de travail!»

Mr Kukuroda se reprit et annonca:

- Faitent le tour de la cour de l'école 5 fois!

Pendant ce temps ,Toshi se promenait dans le parc de l'école pour visiter un peu .  
(NDA: n'oublions pas qu'il est nouveau!)  
Il trouva ,un petit coin, à l'abri du soleil et des regards indiscrets. Il se dit qu'il pouvait profiter du  
calme pour faire un petit som'.  
Parce qu'après cela,il devait finir ,ou plutôt commencer sa mission. Toshi repensa à ce que Aizawa lui avait dit:

Falsh Back :

Aizawa: Toshi ,tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire?

Toshi (,avec une petite grimace ,en forme de sourire.):Oui ,je dois pousser Onizuka jusqu'a ce qu'il ait atteint ses limites, pour faire  
en sorte qu'il soit viré!  
Aizawa(contente de son idée!) : Bien !...Cependant j'ai une petite question ,je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté cette mission?

Toshi: Et bien c'est simple comme bonjour! Je hais les profs,en particulier le genre d'Onizuka!

Aizawa: Et quel genre?

Toshi: Et bien ,je pense que les voyoux n'ont pas le droit de devenir enseigant!

Fin du Flash Back!

Sur cette pensé ,Toshi s'endormit.

Onizuka venait de sortir des toilettes (NDA: j'ai pas trouvé mieux!desole!) .Il se dit que puisqu'il n'avait pas cours ,il pourrait  
faire une petite balade dans la parc de l'école. Il arriva très bientôt à un petit coin abandonné.Abandonner ,non puisque c'est là qu'il le vit! Toshi ,bien évidemment.

Onizuka pensa:

-Et bien alors,on n'a décidé de pas aller en cours de gym ? Et bien moi je vais te donner une petite leçon!

Il sortit de sa poche un feutre et ...

(NDA: désolé pour la petite punition ,c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire et j'ai pas trouvé mieux que cette idée! vous verrez après!)

Toshi se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il décida ,enfin, à aller en cours . Quand il passa devant les élèves des classes supérieure, il les trouva un peu bizarre .Bizarre,parce que dès qu'il passait devant un élève ,l'élève commençait à rire.

Toshi (un peu énérvé) :Quesque vous avez à rire comme des idiots?

1 élève: Je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot entre toi et moi!

Et comme autres réponse qu'il eu droit à des éclats de rires.

Il arriva ,enfin, devant la classe.Et là ,aussi, il eu des petits rires.

Onizuka: Et ben alors Toshi ,on passe maintenant au coloriage!

Toshi: Quoi ? mais quesque vous avez?

Aizawa(ordonna!): Va vite au toilette ,et regarde un peu ton visage!

Toshi s'éxécuta en se demandant quesqu'il pouvait bien avoir . Il eu bientôt sa réponse ,en se regardant dans le miroir.  
Son visage était recouvert de petit dessin en forme de Toshi tout nu! (NDA:Mdrr ,ca ne fait rire personne ?..a bon ,ben je me tait!)  
Il se demanda qui avait bien pu lui faire ça! Toshi était presque sur que c'était Onizuka ,mais comment le prouver!  
Toshi arriva ,enfin, dans la classe et demande à Onizuka de vider ses poche:

Toshi:Mr Onizuka ,pouvez vous vider vos poches S.v.p ?

Onizuka (pris au piège!) : euh...pourquoi?

Toshi : Avez vous quelque chose à cacher Mr Onizuka?

Onizuka: Euh...

Et il vida ses poches. Toshi vit alors le feutre et dit (content de lui!):

Toshi : Mr Onizuka,vous allez la payer très cher! Je vous le promet! Personnes n'a la droit de me traiter comme ça!  
Et vous allez le comprendre très vite! Ha,ha,ha...

Onizuka(éxaspéré!) : Je n'aie pas peur de toi ,éspèce d'enfant gatté!

Toshi :On verra!

(NDA: voilà ,ne vous en fait pas ce n'est que le debut! Merci de bien vouloir me laisser des com' ,bon comme mauvais ,ca sert toujours!


End file.
